fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Doan
Doan'' is a Asian man who first appeared in Papa's Burgeria. Doan's orders are usually simple and easy like in Pancakeria and Burgeria. He has a white coat, a black shirt, blue pants with a gray belt, and wide glasses. He went to the same college with Matt and Tony. He's also confirmed to be Vietnamese by Tony. He is a graphic designer/poster artist. If you can search on facebook, his name is Doan Buu. Flipdeck Info Doan is a long time customer from the town of Burgerburgh. He is a talented graphic designer who Papa Louie hired to design restaurants' branding and menus. Doan is also an accomplished poster artist, and his work can usually be seen hanging in the lobby of Papa's many restaurants. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bun *Rare Patty *Tomato *Onion *Tomato *Onion *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia *Hard *Chicken *Brown Rice *Pinto Beans *Nacho Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Creameo *Cherry *Mint Shavings *Chocolate Chips *Whipped Cream *Regular Blend *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Medium Cup Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4x bananas *Pancake *4x bananas *Honey *Drink: Tea in Small Cup with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Cheese *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Onion *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Boneless Wings (left) *4 Calypso Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries *2 Awesome Sauce Dip *2 Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst *Chicago Bun *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Pickle *Large Cup of Root beer *Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Chocolate Coin (None on other Holidays) **Chocolate Coin (Cherry on other holidays) **Chocolate Coin (None on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips on other holidays) **Creameo Bits **Mint Bar (None on other holidays) **Mint Bar (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) **Mint Bar (None on other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria, he's unlockable along with Creameo Bits. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Violet Frosting Papa's Next Chefs 2013: He won to Greg and then to Franco, doing good enough to make first place with Tohru in the Purple Burple division. He lost to Matt in the second round in the semifinals. Trivia *According to his flipdeck, he is the poster maker. *He's the second real-life person who is unlockable with a topping on the Gamerias. The first was Georgito being unlocked with Steak in Taco Mia, third is Johnny which is unlocked with Bacon in Hot Doggeria, the fourth is Matt being unlocked with Shaved Coconut in Papa's Cupcakeria and Tony being unlocked with Kiwi Cake in Papa's Cupcakeria. Gallery File:Doan.png|Doan. File:40 (Doan).jpg|Doan's thumbs up pic File:7db9ea2a915ff139bfacd2698e6f3714.png|Doan's customer file pic File:92.jpg|Happy Doan File:Tohruandoan.png File:Doanperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Doan's perfect score in Freezeria. 06JaQ.png|Doan will be not pleased! Poor Sad Doan.png Perfect Doan.png|Doan's Perfect Score in Papa's Pancakeria! Perfect Doan Hot Doggeria.PNG|Doan's perfect order on Papa's Hot Doggeria! Mad doan.jpg|All you did is gave me whipped cream only nothing else. Doan regaler.jpg|Doan! baseballdoan.png|Doan is impressed Doan and Kayla 2.png|'Doan and Kayla''' ♥ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Real people Category:People with glasses Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Designer Category:St.Paddy's Day Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:Ppl who have a occupation